charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Anton
Anton was a powerful and immortal Warlock with the powers of Super Strength and Glamouring, as well as the ability to resist and adjust to a witch's powers. He fell in love with Pearl Russell, a witch from the Warren line and seduced her to evil. History In 1972, Anton fell in love with a Warren witch, Pearl Russell, who also happened to be the past life of Phoebe Halliwell. He seduced her into turning evil, and convinced her to help him kill her cousins, Phoebe Bowen and Priscllia Baxter, which are the past lives of Prue and Piper Halliwell, to obtain their powers. He gave her a potion that tripled her power of pyrokinesis, and an amulet that rendered her immune to all witchcraft. Bowen and Baxter feared that Anton and Russell were soulmates, and would be too much for their descendants to handle if they ever got back together again in the future. With this in mind, they not only killed Russell by strangulation, but cursed her soul so that her future selves would also die during their 24th year. Meanwhile, Anton escaped with the amulet, and ran with it which was ripped off Russell's neck in the struggle powers began with in his warlock senses with in retun power or not to his powers In 2000, he reappeared to reclaim his love in an attempt to gain access to the Charmed Ones' powers. He kidnapped Christina Larson, the only living survivor of the events of 1924, and glamoured into her appearance. He was inadvertently helped by Phoebe, who went back to her past self in order to find some way to keep from being killed by the curse Baxter and Bowen (her great-grandmother and great-aunt, respectively) spoke 76 years earlier. In the process, she switched bodies with Russell, allowing Russell to be reincarnated in the present. Anton then got out of Christina's wheelchair, dropped his glamour and clocked Leo in the face, knocking him out. He then put the amulet around Russell's neck, and the two of them headed for the manor to finish what they started 7 years earlier. In the ensuing battle, Prue deflected one of Russell's fire blasts at him, which set him ablaze and destroyed him. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals by the book of shadow's in the prosees to bring in the presents ** '''Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map.Super Strength: The ability move to more than himhave and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. ** Glamouring: 'The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another.'Other Powers ** Adjusting: The ability to 'adjust' to magical powers, allowing the user to resist the power. Anton glimmering into realizing how he dose by active powers are real ** High Resistance: The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including their own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. ** '''Immortality: '''Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Unseen Book of Shadow Entries Category:Deceased Category:Magical beings Category:Evil Category:Book of Shadow entries Category:Vanquished or Killed